Far Away From Home
by RachelR519
Summary: After an amazing summer in New York, Ally and Trish went back to Miami. Will a year without their boyfriends strengthen their relationships, or ruin them? Can Ally survive without Austin again? Sequel to Endless Summer!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel! I give credit to ****Luckystarz910 for the title! I love it! Enjoy!**

Ally POV

BEEP BEEP BE-

I slammed my hand down on my stupid alarm, silencing it. I groaned and rolled over so I was on my back. I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my already messy hair before swinging my legs over my bed, landing on the cold, wood floor.

I sleepily walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stripped off my clothes before entering. I let the hot water soothe my muscles that tensed overnight. Once I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed my teeth before walking out of the bathroom.

I looked through my closet and picked out jean shorts and a New York City crop top. I slipped on my blue converses before walking back into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair and curled it. I added a little bit of makeup before grabbing my bag and hurrying downstairs.

"Morning, sweetie." My dad greeted, bringing the mug of coffee up to his lips.

"Morning, dad." I smiled and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down next to my dad at the table.

"You excited for your first day as a senior?" He asked.

I shrugged and put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. I swallowed before answering. "I guess. I'm a bit nervous, though."

"Why?"

"Because no one knows that Dallas and I broke up, so I can guarantee that everyone will talk about it once they find out." I explained, scooping another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Als, just ignore the people that talk about it. You shouldn't even think about it. You're better off without him." My dad said.

"I know. Besides, I have Austin and I couldn't ask for anyone better." I smiled as soon as I said his name.

My dad placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm really happy that you two are together. It's obvious that you guys are meant to be."

"Thanks, daddy." I got up and hugged him before placing my empty bowl in the sink. "I better go." I slung my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my car keys off the counter.

"Have a good day at school."

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek before walking out. I hopped in my 2014 Ford Focus and started the car, driving off towards Trish's house since I was picking her up.

Once I arrived at her house, I honked the horn, letting her know I was here. She walked out of her house after a few seconds. I couldn't describe the outfit she was wearing since she had on a lot of zebra print.

"Hey, T." I greeted as she got in, putting her seatbelt on.

"Hey," She glanced at me and smiled. "You look hot."

I playfully rolled my eyes and sped off towards the school. "Thanks."

"Trying to make Dallas jealous?" She wondered.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Why would I when he has a new girlfriend and I have Austin?"

"I wouldn't really call Skylar his girlfriend." She said. "I think they're just make out buddies."

I shuddered. "I'm just glad that she's back in New York. I hated seeing them together." I paused. "Did I tell you that I slapped him?"

I quickly glanced at her and laughed when I saw her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "You never told me that!" She exclaimed, swatting my arm.

"Ow, Trish! Jeez, no need for violence." I said, pulling into the school parking lot. I found a spot close to the entrance and parked there.

"Eh, there's always a need for violence." She said, shrugging as she got out of the car. I followed her and together we walked into school.

We quickly found our lockers which just so happened to be next to each other. Since we didn't need any books today, we just shoved our bags inside and started walking around the school. Class wouldn't start for another twenty-five minutes.

"So, did you talk to Austin yet?" Trish asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but it's only like, seven in the morning. He's not a morning person when it comes to school."

She laughed. "I can picture him acting like a zombie as he gets ready for school."

I laughed just as my phone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D and instantly smiled. "Austin?" Trish guessed. I nodded and picked up.

"Hey, Austin."

"Hey, Als. I just wanted to call you before class started." I could basically hear him smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you did. So, what's your first class?"

He groaned. "Math. I hate math so much!"

"Aw, poor baby." I giggled. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! And you shouldn't talk since you love all subjects."

I scoffed. "I don't love all the subjects."

"Als, you can't see me, but I just rolled my eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "So did I, so ha!"

He laughed. "What class do you have first?"

I quickly pulled my schedule out of my pocket and scanned it. "Uh, I have English first."

"That sucks."

"Not really. I actually like that subject."

"Of course you do." He mumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

"Rude!" I exclaimed, giggling.

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Als. You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you, too."

"You guys are way to cheesy." Trish said, causing me to look at her.

"Was that Trish?" Austin asked.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, she thinks we're cheesy."

Trish grabbed my cell phone from my hand. "Austin, you and Ally are the cheesiest couple in the world." She handed my phone back to me.

"I'm back." I told him.

"And I have to go." He stated sadly. "Class is about to start."

I frowned as Trish and I approached our lockers. We walked around the entire school. "Alright, but I'll text you during lunch."

"I'm counting on it. Love you, Als."

"Love you too, Austin. Bye." I hung up and shoved my phone in my back pocket.

"'Love you too, Austin. Bye.'" Trish mocked, opening up her locker.

I playfully shoved her. "Shut up, Trish." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Once you and Dez say those three words, you won't be mocking me." We started walking to English. I was happy that she was in the same class as me.

"Yeah, well we won't be saying those words anytime soon. We haven't even been dating a month yet."

"So? Austin and I weren't even dating yet when we said it."

She gave me a look. "Als, you guys have been friends since you were little. Dez and I only met two months ago."

I shrugged, but ended the conversation. I couldn't help but notice that as we were walking, everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"They probably found out about you and Dallas."

I groaned and entered the classroom, plopping down at a desk in the back of the room. Trish sat down next to me.

"I hope I don't have eyes on me all day." I said as the class started filling with students.

"Don't worry." Trish said. "I'm sure all of this will blow over by this afternoon."

She was wrong. Throughout the day, I was getting a bunch of looks from all the girls in the school. I was even getting looks from Dallas' group of friends. Apparently, Dallas was telling everyone that I cheated on him. Fuck my life.

When it was time for lunch, Trish and I decided to go to the library so we could talk to Austin and Dez. We both sent them a text, saying that we were at lunch. They responded almost immediately and called us. Separately, of course.

"Please kill me." Was the first thing I said once I answered.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Austin asked.

"Dallas told everyone that I cheated on him so I'm getting a bunch of death glares." I sighed and sunk down a little on the couch in the library. Trish was walking around the library, taking to Dez. I was surprised that the librarian didn't say anything about us talking on our phones.

"If I was in Miami right now, I would kick his ass." Austin growled.

"Yeah, well as much as I would like that, I don't think that would help."

Austin sighed. "I'm so sorry, Als. I wish there was something I could do."

"Me too." I mumbled.

We stayed on the phone for about ten minutes before I had to go. We said our usual goodbye and hung up. I waited for Trish to be done with her conversation before we started walking to our next class. Unfortunately, we weren't in the same class. I had Music while she had History.

Once the class begun, I scanned the room to see if I knew anyone. I couldn't help but notice that there was a girl whom I never noticed. She was probably new.

"Class, my name is Mrs. Cooper and I will be your music teacher for the year." Mrs. Cooper greeted, a smile on her face. "I'm not the type of teacher to go over the rules since I'm pretty sure you've heard them all."

The class laughed. I already liked this teacher. "So," She continued. "I want you to partner up with someone and that person will be your partner for the entire year. You'll work with him or her on every project, so pick someone that you know will work."

All the students started moving around and I noticed that the new girl didn't move. I decided make the first move. I got up and claimed a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Ally."

She looked a bit shocked that I was talking to her, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm Emily."

"So, I'm assuming you're new since I've never seen you before."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I just moved here from New York."

I smiled. "That's cool. I used to live there. I actually spent the summer there."

"Really?" I nodded. "How long did you live there for?"

"Uh, twelve years. I moved after some...family issues." I explained, trying to be as discreet as possible.

She nodded. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I carefully took it out, hoping our teacher wouldn't catch me. Luckily she was too busy looking at her computer.

_I miss you :)_ The text read. I couldn't help but smile at the text Austin sent me.

_I miss you too :) _I sent. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and turned my attention to Emily.

"You're all smiley." Emily commented.

I nodded and slightly blushed. "Yeah, I just got a text from my boyfriend."

"Does he go here?"

I shook my head. "He lives in New York. We've been friends since we were little and we actually started dating when I went back there for vacation."

"Aw! Is he cute?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her question. I whipped out my phone and showed her a picture. "Whoa! That boy is hot!"

I nodded in agreement. "So, why did you move here? If you don't mind me asking?" I quickly added the last part.

"Oh, it's fine. My dad actually got offered a job here and he took it. He's gonna be the new Math teacher here."

My eyes widened. "Really? So, that's why there was a substitute today."

She nodded. "Yeah, he's starting next week."

For the rest of the class, Emily and I talked and I got to learn about her. After school, I introduced her to Trish and they actually hit it off. She was a really nice girl and I knew that we were going to be good friends.

When I got home, I immediately went to my room and video chat requested Austin. He finished school an hour earlier than me so I knew he was home. He picked up almost immediately. We talked for hours and it was so nice. But it would be a lot nicer if we could talk in person. I didn't know how I was going to go a year without physically seeing him. I hoped I would make it.

**The first chapter of the sequel is done! How'd you like it?! And if you can guess who Emily's father is, than you're awesome! Review/Favorite/Follow! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

"When will the damn teacher get here?" I mumbled to myself as I glanced at the clock. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on my arms.

The entire class had been waiting for our new Math teacher to arrive, but he was already ten minutes late. I just wanted this class to be over so I could go to lunch and see Trish and Emily.

This first week of school went by rather quickly and during that week, Trish and I had gotten closer to Emily. She was definitely one of our best friends. We got to know her better and she got to know us better. We found out that she had a younger sister named Jamie, and her parents were divorced. She didn't really mention her mom, so I assumed that the divorce was ugly.

"Sorry I'm late!" I heard a masculine voice exclaim. "There was traffic on my way here."

I looked up to see our new math teacher and my jaw dropped. "No fucking way." I muttered under my breath. There in front of the classroom was my mother's lover. Bradley Jenkins.

"Alright, before we start the lesson, let me take attendance." The bastard said. He started saying the names off the list he had in his hand and once he got to my name, he slowly lifted his head and stared at me. "Ally Dawson?"

"Here." I replied harshly. I saw him swallow nervously and continue with the attendance. Once he was done, he started walking around the room, handing out worksheets.

"Can we talk after class?" He asked once he approached my desk.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said through gritted teeth. He sighed and finished handing out the worksheets.

The class went by so slow and I spent the forty-five minutes in that class glaring at the teacher. I couldn't believe that the man my mother cheated on with was my teacher. Why was my life so complicated?

As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom and ran straight towards the cafeteria. I didn't care about the looks I was getting from students, I was just so angry. As soon as I entered the cafeteria, I claimed my seat at the lunch table and waited for Trish and Emily. Oh god, how was I supposed to tell Emily that I hated her father? That was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Hey, Als." Trish greeted as she and Emily sat down at the table. I didn't respond. My jaw was clenched and I was pretty sure that I was red as a tomato.

"What's with you?" Emily asked. "You look like you want to punch something."

"More like someone." I mumbled.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Trish asked. Even though she had math already, she was in a different class so she had no idea that my teacher was that bastard.

"I hate my new math teacher." I blurted out, not even caring that Emily was right there.

"What did my dad do?" Emily asked, confused.

I took in a deep breath. "Do you want to know why I moved here?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

"Sure..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, my mom cheated on my dad with a guy named Bradley Jenkins." I explained slowly.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "B-but...t-that's...what?!"

"I'm so confused right now." Trish said.

"T, he's my new teacher." She still looked confused. "The man my mom cheated on with is my new teacher and he's Emily's father." I explained.

Her facial expression matched Emily's. "Your mom was Penny Dawson?" Emily whispered.

"You knew my mom?" I asked, shocked. I didn't know the man she was seeing, yet his daughter knew my mother. What the fuck?!

Emily nodded slowly. "She was living with us. I was only ten when my dad started seeing her, but she moved in when I was twelve."

I could feel the tears welling up. "I didn't know she was cheating on my dad for that long." I whispered.

"I didn't even know she was married." Emily said. "My dad never mentioned that she had a husband and a daughter."

"That's because my mother's a bitch." I replied harshly.

"Als," Trish warned.

"No, Trish. I can't believe I was going to forgive her before she died." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Dammit!" I yelled and slammed my hands on the table, gaining the attention of students around us.

"Als, you need to calm down." Trish said.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! I thought the affair was going on for a few months, but no; it was going on for two years!"

The entire cafeteria went dead quiet. I didn't care that I was making a scene. I was beyond pissed.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." Emily whispered.

I turned to her and shook my head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." It was true. Emily had nothing to do with this and I wasn't going to ruin our friendship because of her dad and my mother.

"Um, there's one more thing you should know." She said, slightly nervous. I nodded, motioning her to continue. "Jamie is my half-sister."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped. "Wait, so that means..." Trish trailed off.

"My mom had another kid." I whispered. "This can't be happening."

Trish and Emily stared at me and I thought I was about to have a panic attack. "I-I gotta get out of here. Trish, I'm sorry, I need to go home."

She nodded in understanding. "I understand, Als. I call my mom for a ride." I nodded and ran out, not caring that I was gonna be in so much trouble.

I hopped in my car and drove home, breaking the speed limit in the process. I was surprised that I didn't get pulled over. Once I made it to the house, I stormed inside and ran straight to my room. My dad was at Sonic Boom, so I was home alone.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted into the air. "You said that you still loved me, yet you never mentioned that I have a half-sister! I hate you!" I broke into sobs and fell on my knees, letting tears stream down my cheeks.

I must had cried for at least two hours because before I knew it, I was getting a video chat request from Austin. I didn't care about my appearance because I needed to see him. I accepted the call and watched as his face appeared on the screen. The smile that was plastered on his face was soon wiped off once he got a good look at me.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

I shook my head and let more tears roll down my cheeks. "Baby, please tell me what happened." He whispered.

I sucked in a breath and explained everything to him. From my math teacher being the bastard who my mom cheated with, to finding out that I had a half-sister. It felt like my world was crashing down and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

After I finished telling him everything, we were both silent. Austin spoke up after a few minutes.

"I'm coming to Miami."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Austin, what are you talking about?"

"I'm coming to Miami. You need me and I'm not there." I would have kissed him if he was with me.

"Austin, you can't. As much as I want you to be here, you can't leave New York. School just started and I'm not letting you miss already."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But you need me."

I bit my lip. "That may be true, but I'm still not letting you leave." I told him. "We can still talk over the phone and over video chat. It helps a little."

"God, this is so messed up." He mumbled.

I laughed bitterly. "Tell me about it. I can't believe I have a sister."

"What are you going to tell your dad?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "I didn't even think about him." I ran a hand down my face. "Man, this year sucks, so far." I focused my attention on Austin to see him frowning.

"I really want to hug you right now." His big, brown eyes were staring right at me and I basically melted.

"And I want to be in your arms, but we both know that can't happen." I sighed.

"Maybe not now, but later."

I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. "What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking that I could visit over winter break. Dez would come too." He said, grinning.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Really?" He nodded. "You would really spend your winter break here?"

"Als, I'll spend my winter break anywhere as long as you're with me."

The grin never left my face. "I would kiss you right now if you were here."

"And I'd let you." He chuckled.

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut and I couldn't help but jump at the noise. I had a feeling my dad was home and he wasn't happy.

"Austin, I have to go. I think I'm about to be in a lot of trouble." I told my boyfriend.

He nodded. "Text me later, alright?" I nodded. "Okay, love you, Als."

"Love you, too." I blew him a kiss before closing my laptop. I walked out of my room and hurried downstairs. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, an angry look on his face.

"Your school called." He started. "Want to tell me why you left?"

I sat down next to him. "Dad, I left for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" He snapped.

I gulped. "I was about to have a panic attack and I couldn't stay in school. Dad, I found out something and it's a lot to handle." Tears pricked my eyes and I let them fall.

His face softened and he no longer looked angry. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"I have a sister. Well, half-sister." I clarified.

Shock was written across my dad's face. I knew I needed to give him an explanation, so I did. I hated explaining what happened over and over, but I didn't have a choice. I could tell my dad was heart broken when I told him that mom cheated on him for two years before we found out.

After I finished explaining what happened, the room went silent. I knew my dad was shocked, and I was just numb. I felt completely numb. I didn't want to cry anymore, and I wasn't angry. I didn't know what I felt anymore.

"I don't know what to say." My dad said after a few minutes. I nodded, not able to speak. "Do you want to stay home tomorrow?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No. I can't afford to miss any days when I'm supposed to be applying to MUNY soon. I want my grades to be perfect."

"Als, missing one day won't affect your grades. I think you need a day to yourself."

"Dad, I appreciate where you're coming from, but doing school work will keep my mind off of everything."

"What about your Math class?"

I played with my hands that were in my lap. "I'll just do my best to ignore him. He may be my teacher, but he's not getting my respect."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll be upstairs, alright?" I nodded as he kissed the top of my head. I watched him walk upstairs and waited until I heard him slam the door to break down again. My emotions were going haywire and it was like I couldn't control them.

There were moments like these where I wished I was back home. In Austin's arms.

**Whoever guessed that Emily's dad was the man Penny cheated on with was correct. Awesome! So, I hope I shocked some of you in this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought about it. Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

After my breakdown yesterday, I knew that going to school would be a lot harder. But, I still went, and that's where I currently was. School hadn't begun yet, so Trish, Emily and I were hanging out in the library.

"So, I uh, talked to my dad last night." Emily said, breaking the silence that fell over us.

I looked at her and saw her bite her lip. I could see Trish eyeing me from the corner of my eye, but I ignored her. "What did he say?" I asked.

"He didn't say much. He said it was none of my business." She shook her head. "I think it became my business the day Penny moved in."

"Em, I'm sorry to say this, but your father's an ass." Trish said.

I thought Emily would defend her father, but all she did was nod her head in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had a sister. A half-sister, but still a sister. I had been an only child my entire life, so this was new to me. But there was one question running through my head. Did I want to meet her?

"Als, you okay?" Trish's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and nodded.

"Then why are you crying?" Em asked softly. I gave her a confused look, but all she did was point to my cheeks. I placed my hand on my cheek and felt wetness.

"Wow, I didn't even know I was crying." I laughed thickly, wiping away the tears with the back of my hand.

"Als, I feel awful." Em confessed.

"Why?" I asked. "None of this is your fault."

She shrugged. "I know, but I can't help but feel like I could've done something."

"Em, you were ten when my mom moved in. There was nothing you could do." I paused. "But there's something I can do right now." I stood up and stormed out, ignoring my friend's calls.

Hurrying towards the room I knew Emily's father was in, I barged in, not bothering to knock. He was sitting at his desk, working on something.

"How could you not tell me?" I blurted out, eyes wide with anger.

"Not tell you what?" Bradley asked, so innocent that it made me sick.

"Not tell me that I had a sister." His eyes slightly widened. "Yeah, I know my mom had another kid."

He removed his glasses and slowly stood up. "And who gave you this information?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Emily."

His face reddened and he stayed quiet. I got him. "What? You're not gonna try and deny the fact that I have a sister?" I asked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at me, an apologetic look on his face. "Ally, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"And why the hell not?" I demanded. "You could have told me about my sister at my mother's funeral, but no; I had to hear it from Emily."

"Do you think I wanted you to find out this way?" He asked. "Why do you think I wanted to talk to you yesterday? I wanted to tell you about your sister."

I took in a shaky breath and sat down on one of the desks. "Jamie's four." Bradley continued. "I know you two would get along great."

"You would actually let me see her?" I asked, my tone no longer harsh.

He looked taken aback. "Why wouldn't I? She's your sister."

I nodded. "I'm sorry for acting harsh towards you." I apologized, the words coming out of my mouth without thought.

He chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for. You have every right to be upset with me."

"I just have one question." He nodded, motioning me to continue. "Did you know that my mom was married when you two started seeing each other?"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I met your mother at Central Park and we immediately hit it off. We spent a couple of hours together and she admitted that she was thinking of leaving her husband."

I sat there shocked and confused. "B-but Emily said you were seeing her for two years! My mom never left my dad until we found out about the affair. I was twelve when it happened."

He nodded at my rant. "No matter how many times she said that she would file for divorce, she never had the heart to do it."

"So us finding out about the affair was her way out." I realized. "She was a coward and a bitch." I muttered.

"Don't talk about your mother like that." He snapped.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell ringing cut me off. "I'll see you during math." I mumbled, walking out and making my way towards English.

I immediately claimed my seat in the back of the room where Trish was already seated.

"You went to talk to him, didn't you?" Trish asked. I nodded. "Did you find out anything?"

"My mom was a coward and a bitch." I said, venom dripping from my voice.

"Ally-"

"Don't." I snapped. "My mom didn't deserve my dad, and at the moment, I'm happy she's dead." I could see the shocked look on her face, but I just stared straight ahead.

* * *

"Sorry for snapping at you before, Trish. I'm just so angry." I told my best friend as we ate our lunch. Emily was with her father, talking some things out.

She waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I get that you're going through a tough time right now."

I nodded and stabbed my salad. "I wish Austin was here right now."

"And I wish Dez was here right now." Trish added.

"Then turn around." I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes widened and I whipped my head around to meet the eyes of my boyfriend.

My eyes widened and I ran straight into his arms. His arms tightened around my waist and I breathed in his familiar scent. I slightly opened my eyes to see Trish hugging Dez. Huh, I didn't even see the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, my head in the crook of his neck.

"Wow, I expected a kiss, not a question." He chuckled. I leaned back so I was face to face with the blonde and pressed my lips to his.

"Better?" I asked when I pulled away. He smiled and nodded. "Let's go out in the hall because I'm pretty sure everyone's watching us right now."

I was correct when I saw all eyes on us. I blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the cafeteria. Trish and Dez followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trish and I both asked. We looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"And I thought I told you not to come." I told Austin. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around me.

"You needed me and here I am." He said, smiling widely.

"Well, thanks for not listening to me."

"No problem." He kissed the top of my head. "But if it helps, we're not missing any school."

Us girls gave him a confused look. "Come again?" I asked.

Austin looked at Dez before scratching the back of his neck. "Dez might have done something."

"What did you do?" Trish asked her boyfriend.

He started chuckling nervously. "Uh, I might have blown up the science lab."

Trish and I gaped at him. "Idiot." Was the first thing to come out of Trish's mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Austin said, patting his best friends back. "But because of the accident, they closed the school and we're staying in Miami for a few days."

I squealed and hugged him. "You have no idea how much I needed you." I whispered. He tightened his grip on my waist.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, burying his face in my hair.

I shook my head. "I feel like my world is collapsing around me."

"Well, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And the cheesy couple is reunited." Trish's voice teased, interrupting our small moment.

We both glared at her and all she did was smile.

"Wait, where are you guys staying?" I asked.

Austin smiled. "Your place. Your dad knew that we were coming so he offered us the guestroom."

I shook my head, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, we have to go to class in a few minutes, so are you guys gonna wait for us at my house?"

"Nope. Dez is gonna go with Trish to the rest of her classes and I'm with you." Austin said, pecking my lips.

"Is that allowed?" Trish asked.

They shrugged. "It's not like they can give us detention." Dez said. "We don't go here."

"True." I agreed.

When the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, Austin and I went to my next class. It would definitely be his favorite since he loved music.

"So, did you talk to Bradley?" Austin asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The room was filled with only a few students, and Emily hadn't walked in yet.

"Yeah, and I found out some information."

"What?" He asked softly.

"When my mom met Bradley, she told him that she wanted to divorce my dad." I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "She never had the heart to actually do it, so when the affair was revealed, she took that as her way out." I let a few tears slips, but immediately wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, Als."Austin whispered, rubbing my hip sweetly.

"When did my life become so complicated?"

He sighed. "I wish I had an answer to that."

When Mrs. Cooper walked in to start teaching, she immediately noticed Austin and asked him who he was.

"I'm Austin Moon. I'm just visiting."

"Well, normally teachers wouldn't allow random teenagers to stay in their classroom, but I'm not normal." Mrs. Cooper said, causing us to chuckle.

"Thanks." Austin grinned.

Suddenly, Emily walked in and handed a note to Mrs. Cooper. Our teacher nodded and Emily walked back out.

"Where is she going?" I mumbled to myself.

"Who was that?" Austin asked.

"That was Emily. Bradley's daughter." He nodded slowly, remembering that I told him about Emily.

Once school ended, I drove Austin, Dez, and Trish to my place. Our boyfriends already had their belongings in the guestroom when they arrived in Miami. Apparently my dad picked them up from the airport. Very sneaky.

"I still can't believe you guys are here." I said as we walked into my room. Trish and Dez claimed the couch while Austin and I claimed my bed.

"And I still can't believe you blew up the science lab." Trish added, but I knew she was grateful that it happened. I know I was.

I rested my head on Austin chest while he wrapped his arm around me. God I missed him.

"You know, now that we're in Miami, we can check out Sonic Boom." Austin said, grinning down at me.

I smiled. "You're definitely gonna love it. We can go tomorrow since I'm working there after school."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Love you." He murmured.

"Love you, too."

**Did anyone expect to see Austin before winter break? I thought it would be a good idea for him to appear so Ally wouldn't lose her mind. I promise that the drama involving Bradley will end soon. I just thought that it would spice up the story. Even though I only posted a few chapters, lol! Whatever!**

**Oh, I bought tickets to R5's concert in NJ! Its in September and this will be my second time seeing them! So excited!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

"Whoa," Austin awed in amazement as we walked into Sonic Boom. School ended twenty minutes ago and we immediately came here. Trish and Dez wanted some time alone, so they were off doing something. Probably making out.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I teased, walking behind the counter. He nodded, his eyes scanning the store. I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend. He looked like a kid in a candy store. It was adorable.

"Well, I have to work, but you can head on up to my practice room." I told him.

"Practice room?" He asked, excitement evident in his voice.

I nodded. "I use that room," I pointed to the room upstairs that said _practice room._ "To write songs and just relax."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Well, I can't wait to see it," He kissed my cheek. "But I'd rather be down here with you. I'm only here for a few days."

"Don't remind me." I groaned, resting my head on his shoulder. "I wish you were here longer."

"Hey, if I remember, you didn't want me here in the first place." He joked, earning a nudge in his stomach.

"I know what I said, but I'm really happy you're here." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his chest. "I thought I was going to have a breakdown before."

He stayed quiet and rubbed comforting circles on my back. We stayed in this position for a few moments until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

I leaned back and looked up at him, a confusing look on my face. "What? Why are you sorry?"

He shrugged. "I just can't stand seeing you like this. You've got all this shit going on and I can't be there for you."

"Austin, you're here now, alright?" I told him. "Besides, if I need you, you're just a phone call away."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. Seeing you upset just makes me want to hold you and cuddle."

I giggled. "You really love cuddling, don't you?"

He smiled and nodded. "You know it." He pecked my forehead. "Now get working. You have a customer." I turned around to see a woman walk in.

Throughout my shift, Austin would poke my side or do something to cause me to laugh, and it was definitely lifting my mood. Sure, I would have loved it if he didn't do it while I was helping customers, but there was a part of me that didn't care. These past couple of days had been hell, and Austin just made me forget about the drama. He was definitely something special.

"And I'm officially off the clock." I said as the last customer of the day walked out. I flipped over the sign from 'open' to 'closed.'

"Good." Austin walked up to me and draped an arm over my shoulder. "So, how about I take you out for dinner?"

"Sure." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let me just text my dad and tell him we're not coming home yet." He nodded and I sent a quick text to my dad letting him know the plan. He was fine with it.

"So, I have no clue where to take you since I don't live here." Austin said as we started walking through the mall. His hand was laced with mine.

"Um, we could go to The Melody Diner." I suggested.

"Do they have pancakes?" He asked, a childish grin on his face.

I laughed and nodded. "I love you, but you're a child."

"I'm gonna ignore the child part and focus on the 'I love you' part."

"Whatever floats your boat." I shrugged and led him to the diner.

Walking into the diner, we were seated almost immediately. Since Austin already knew what he wanted, he didn't even look at the menu. I, on the other hand didn't know what I wanted. But after scanning the menu for a few seconds, I decided on a burger with fries and a coke.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and I'll be your waitress." The high pitched voice of a teenager broke the comfortable silence. I looked at her and immediately wanted to run and hide. She was friends with Dallas. When Dallas and I were together, we actually got along. Not so much anymore.

As Brooke's eyes met mine, she smirked. "Hello, Ally."

"Hi, Brooke." I mumbled.

Austin looked at me weirdly. "You two know each other?" He asked.

We both nodded. "I'm a friend of her ex-boyfriend." Brooke replied. "I still can't believe you cheated on him." She scowled at me.

I was about to say something, but Austin cut me off. "Okay, Brooke, I don't know you, but you should know that Dallas lied to you. Ally didn't cheat on him."

"Oh, really? Care to explain how you know this?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I saw Dallas kiss another girl." He said. "Oh, and that other girl was my girlfriend at the time."

Brooke gaped at him. "Are you trying to tell me that Dallas lied to me? To all of us?"

"Yup. So maybe you should talk to Dallas and ask him why he lied." Austin told her.

Brooke slowly nodded before turning to me. "I'm sorry, Ally. I should have known that Dallas was lying. Dallas and I may be friends, but I know that you would never cheat on him."

I nodded, a bit in shock. "Thanks. Do you mind telling the entire school that?" I chuckled, letting her know that I was kidding.

"Oh, believe me, I will. Dallas will also get a piece of my mind."

"Brooke, I was kidding. You don't have to." I assured her.

"Ally, you're getting bad mouthed because of Dallas. He's the cheater, not you." She said.

I gave a small smile. "Well, thanks."

"Anytime. Now, what can I get you?"

After telling her what we wanted, she walked away and placed our orders. I turned to Austin, shock written on my face.

"What?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Did that seriously just happen?"

He nodded. "I'm glad that those rumors will end."

"Well, if it weren't for you, the rumors would still be spreading." I smiled. "So thanks."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He grabbed my hand from across the table and ran his thumb over my knuckles. "And if I see Dallas, I'm gonna kick his ass."

I shook my head. "Please don't. I don't want you fighting anyone."

"Als, he deserves it. He's an ass."

"That may be true, but I just don't want you getting hurt." I told him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Brooke will take care of him."

"Really? She looks too weak." He whispered the last part, hoping Brooke wouldn't hear.

I giggled. "Trust me, she's not. If you get her really mad, you'll regret it."

When Brooke returned with our food, we thanked her and dug in. The Melody Diner had the best burgers, so I was on Cloud 9. Apparently Austin was to because he was making all these noises as he ate.

"Holy crap, that was so good." Austin said, leaning back in his seat a little.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm so full. You might have to carry me home."

He gave me a look. "I can barely move, and you expect me to carry you? Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"Fuck no."

"Austin!" I shrieked. "Language!"

He rolled his eyes and asked for the check. Since he paid the bill, I wanted to leave the tip. He didn't let me. Typical Austin move. Once we were out of the diner, we made our way back to my car since I drove us here.

"Thanks for dinner." I smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're welcome." He grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers, and rested them in his lap. We drove in silence as he played with my fingers.

When we arrived at my house, we quietly walked inside just in case my dad or Dez were sleeping. It was ten at night since my shift ended at eight-thirty and we were at the diner for a while. Walking up the stairs, I noticed that my dad's door was closed, meaning he was asleep. The guestroom door was opened and the light was on, meaning that Dez was awake.

"I'm gonna go change into my sweats and I'll be right back." Austin said before entering the guestroom.

I decided to skip taking a shower and just change into my pajamas. I would just take a shower in the morning. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a cami before entering the bathroom to brush my teeth and remove my makeup. I threw my hair into a messy bun and collapsed onto my bed.

My door quietly opened and in came my boyfriend. He closed the door and shut the light before crawling under the covers. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I take it you're staying the night?" I teased.

He nodded and kissed my neck. "I need to be with you as much as possible before going back to New York."

I snuggled up closer to him and threw my arm over his stomach. "You're lucky my dad loves you, or else you wouldn't be allowed to stay here."

"Even if he hated me, I would still stay here." He reached under my cami and rested his hand on my lower back.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow while I'm at school?"

"Probably just hangout here. Dez brought his laptop, so we'll probably play some games."

"Just use my X-box that's in the living room. I'm pretty sure I have some games that you guys will enjoy." I told him.

"You have an X-box?" He asked, shocked. "Since when do you play video games."

I shrugged. "I got into them a few years ago, but I only play once in a while. I don't want to become an addict like you."

"I'm not an addict." He argued.

"Yeah, and I don't breathe."

Suddenly, I was pinned down, my hands above my head. Austin laced our fingers together and rested his forehead against mine.

"Take it back." He whispered, his lips ghosting over mine.

I shook my head, not able to trust my words. "Take it back." He repeated, a smirk on his face.

I shook my head again. "Then you leave me no choice." He said before crashing his lips onto mine. I couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped my mouth, but I think that gave Austin a boost of confidence. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer. My chest was pressed against his chest, and I couldn't help but blush.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips. "I love you so damn much."

I wasn't able to say it back because if I did, I was pretty sure that it would just come out as a moan. I didn't want to wake my father up. That would just be awkward.

Austin's lips moved towards my neck and he started leaving open mouthed kisses. I bit my lip as he started sucking, definitely leaving a hickey. I would kill him later. He moved from my neck, to my jaw, to finally reaching my lips again. He gave me one last kiss that was so gentle and passionate before pulling away. He kissed my forehead before rolling off me.

"I love you." I whispered, resting my head on his chest. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

He kissed my temple and brought me closer. "And I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

Silence fell over us before Austin spoke up. "Do you ever think about our future?"

I rested my chin on his chest so I was looking up at him. "Yeah," I admitted quietly. "Do you?"

He nodded. "I think about us getting married and having kids." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "I know we're young, but I know that you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

I smiled softly. "And you're the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life." I rested my head back on his chest and closed my eyes, letting his heartbeat soothe me.

After a few minutes, I heard Austin's even breathing and I knew he was asleep. I followed suit and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay, this was definitely a filler, but we got to see the Dallas problem get resolved. And I know there was a lot of Auslly fluff, but I thought you guys deserved some. Do you think we can get 15 reviews for this chapter? Thanks for reading and I love you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been having writer's block. I've also been working on another story. It's called Trapped. You should definitely check it out. *wink wink**

Ally POV

"This school needs better lunch." I said as I stared at my burger. It didn't even look like a burger.

Trish nodded in agreement. "Could they get us a buffet or something?" I giggled.

I grabbed my water bottle and brought it up to my lips, taking a big gulp. As I set the bottle down, I saw someone walk towards me from the corner of my eye. Dallas, to be exact.

"Ally, I need to talk to you." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked at him and crossed my arms. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Especially after you've been a dick to Ally." Trish added.

Dallas looked taken aback, but quickly covered up his shock. "Dallas, I suggest you walk away before I have Trish break your nose again." He flipped me off before walking away.

"What the hell did he want?" Trish asked. She didn't know what happened at the diner.

"You want the long version or short version?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Alright, well, Austin and I went to The Melody Diner after my shift yesterday, and guess who are waitress was?"

Realization dawned on her. "Brooke."

I nodded. "Yup. So, she was saying how she couldn't believe that I cheated on Dallas, and as soon as Austin heard that, he set her straight."

"He told her about the video?" Trish asked, taking a bite out of her gross burger.

"Yeah, and let's just say that Brooke wasn't happy when she found out Dallas lied to everyone." I said.

"Do you think she yelled at him?"

"I was hoping she'd beat the crap out of him."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Als, since when did you become so violent?"

I chuckled. "I hangout with you too much."

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, have a nice day!" I smiled as I watched a customer walk out. I turned to Austin who had been playing a tune on the piano.

"When's you shift over?" He asked as I took a seat next to him on the bench.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 5:42. "A little over an hour, and then my dad is taking over." He nodded and continued to glide his fingers over the ivory keys.

Suddenly, the bell that stood above the entrance went off, signaling a customer. I stood up and smiled, but that smile was turned into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, anger seeping through.

"Yeah, what she said." Austin said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I could tell that he was angry, but he was holding himself back from blowing up.

"I wanted to know why you told Brooke that I cheated on you." Dallas glared at us, and his fists were clenched.

"I was just telling her the truth." I spoke innocently.

"And because of that, no girls I ask out will accept!" He yelled.

I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing. "Wow, you're such a man whore!" I laughed.

"What happened to Skylar?" Austin asked, slightly chuckling.

"She's in New York and I'm here." He replied like it was obvious.

"And you wonder why no one will go out with you." I told him.

"You did." He stated, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, apparently I was an idiot." This time I smirked. "But, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be going out with Austin."

"And I would still be with Skylar." Austin added. "So, because of you, I gained an awesome girlfriend, and you lost everything."

"I didn't lose everything!" Dallas snapped. "I'm still popular."

"And where is your popularity gonna get you?" I questioned, stepping forward so I was face to face with the bastard. "No where, that's where."

"You're a bitch." He hissed. "I can't believe I ever dated you. I was just hoping you'd be easy for sex."

Okay, that actually hurt.

"I would shut your mouth before I punch you so hard, it'll swell itself shut." Austin threatened.

"Oh look, Ally has her own bodyguard." Dallas teased. "Where's your bodyguard when we're at school?"

"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Am I hurting your feelings?"

Suddenly, a fist came in contact with Dallas' jaw. I jumped back and watched Dallas fall to the ground, holding his jaw. Austin was towering over him.

"You better get the hell out of here before I beat the crap out of you." Austin threatened, his eyes dark with anger.

Dallas stood up and walked out, mumbling a bunch of things that were incoherent. Austin un-clenched his fist and shook his hand, obviously in pain. I grabbed his hand and examined it. His knuckled were going to bruise.

"We should get ice on that." I told him.

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "Als, I'm fine. It was a little punch."

"Little?" I asked in disbelief. "Austin, you probably broke his jaw. I don't care about him, but I care about you."

"Ally, I'm fine." He chuckled lightly. His face suddenly turned serious. "Are you okay?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I be? I'm not the one who got hit." I walked behind the counter and leaned against it.

"I know, but he did say some things that were...offensive." He slightly winced.

I bit my lip. "I'll admit that it did hurt when he said he only dated me because he thought I was easy for sex, but I can't let him get to me."

Austin slightly smiled and brought me in for a hug. "I'm proud of you.

"What for?" I looked at him.

"For not letting Dallas get to you. He's a prick."

"I know."

"And you're not an idiot." He told me.

"Aren't I?" I asked. "I mean, people told me to not go out with him, but I didn't listen. Look what happened."

"Exactly! Look what happened!" He exclaimed happily. "If it weren't for our cheating exes, we would have never gotten together."

I smiled at my boyfriend. "I guess you're right."

"Like always." He smirked.

I scoffed and slapped his chest. "You're wrong about ninety percent of the time."

His jaw dropped and he glared at me. "No I'm not!"

I giggled. "Sure, babe." I patted his cheek. "Sure."

He then got a glint in his eye, and I knew what was coming. "Austin, don't." I warned, backing away.

"Don't want, Als?" He asked ever-so-innocently. He moved closer. I shrieked and started running.

"Austin!" I shrieked as his arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. He blew a raspberry on my neck, causing me to giggle.

"Are you two eight or eighteen?" A voice asked. Austin set me down and my eyes traveled to the store entrance. My father was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jeez, thanks dad." I thanked sarcastically, a smile on my face nonetheless.

He chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "My shift isn't over yet."

"I thought I'd let you leave early and spend the rest of the day with Austin since he and Dez leave tomorrow."

That smile on my face immediately vanished. I had completely forgotten that they were flying back to New York tomorrow.

"Thanks, dad." I kissed his cheek and grabbed Austin's hand before hurrying out of the store.

"Ally, turn that frown upside down." Austin said as we approached my car. I hopped in and turned it on. "Als, we both knew that I was leaving tomorrow."

I sighed. "I know, but I wish you didn't have to."

Just as I was about to put the car in drive, Austin put his hand on top of mine. "Als, we'll see each other soon. I'm coming back for winter break, remember?"

I turned to him and smiled lightly. "I know, but that seems so far from now."

"The time will go by fast if you don't count the days." I nodded, knowing he was right. I put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot, hurrying home.

This was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Trish yawned, resting her head on Dez's shoulder. I nodded in agreement, resting my head on Austin's shoulder.

The four of us were at the airport, waiting for Austin and Dez to board their plane. Just as I predicted, it was a sleepless night last night. Trish slept over so she could spend her time with Dez, but we ended up hanging out all night. We watched movies, ate junk food, and did other stuff. It was a really fun night. Too bad it had to end.

"Flight 72 to New York, New York is now boarding." The intercom boomed through out the airport, causing me to frown.

"That's us." Austin stated sadly. Both boys stood up and opened up their arms for hugs. I tightly hugged Austin as Trish hugged Dez.

"I'm gonna miss you." I mumbled into his chest, tears rolling down my face.

"Please don't cry." He whispered, his voice thick.

"Too late." I laughed dryly. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"I'll call you once we land, alright?" I nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a soft, gentle, and passionate kiss. I could taste the salt from my tears as we kissed, but I didn't care. Neither did Austin.

The intercom crackled with life once again, and the same announcement repeated. "You better go." I told him.

He nodded and pecked my lips. "I love you, Als."

"I love you, too." I smiled a watery smile.

After saying a quick goodbye to Dez while Trish said goodbye to Austin, we watched our boyfriends board the plane. Austin sent me one last smile before he was completely out of view.

Only a little over two months until I saw the love of my life again.

Those will be the longest months of my life.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! **

**And please check out my new story! It's not as popular as my other ones and I really want to change that. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

After Austin and Dez left Miami, I didn't stay in my room all day an cry. No. I stayed in my room all day and thought about everything that had been going on with Bradley Jenkins and Emily. Being with Austin for a few days took my mind off all that drama, but now that he was gone, that was all I could think of. It was Monday and I still had barely come out of my room all weekend. I only left when I needed to eat and go to the bathroom. My dad was a bit worried, but I think he understood why I was doing this.

I had a sister. An actual sister. Sure, she was my half-sister, but she was still my sister. Even though I was pissed at Bradley and my mother for not telling me about Jamie, I still wanted to meet her. She did absolutely nothing Besides, she was only four. A toddler. She had no clue what was going on. Well, neither did Emily. Speaking of Emily, I hadn't talked to her in a few days. She had been ditching school, and I didn't know why. I was actually worried about her. This was probably a lot for her to handle as well.

As I approached my locker, my bag slung over my shoulder, I peeked into Bradley's classroom. He was sitting at his desk, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and a pen in his hand. He was probably grading a quiz we recently took.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and walked in. "Mr. Jenkins?"

He looked up, shocked that I actually called him my his last name. "Ally, hi. What are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, I was wondering if I could meet Jamie?"

He slowly stood up and sat at the edge of his desk. A small smile appeared on his face. "Of course you can."

I nodded, not quite able to smile myself. "When will be a good time?" This was so awkward.

"Is today good?"

"I actually have work today." I told him. "But you could bring her to Sonic Boom. That's where I work."

He nodded. "Does four work?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I re-slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door. "I'll see you in Math." I gave an awkward wave before walking out.

Approaching my locker, I quickly spun the dial and entered my combination. I cringed when the locker squeaked open. I shoved my bag in and grabbed the books I needed for the first few periods. I sighed and walked towards the library sine class wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. I was early since I didn't need to pick up Trish today. She was sick, so she didn't have to come. I hoped Emily was here because I needed to talk to her.

I placed my books on the side table by the couch and grabbed my phone from my pocket, plugging in my headphones. I shoved them in my ear and called Austin. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Als!" His cheery voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you before class started."

"I'm not complaining." He chuckled. "So, what's up?"

I shrugged, then realized he couldn't see me. "Not much. I'm meeting my sister today."

There was a short pause and I was afraid that he hung up. I was proven wrong when he started speaking again. "Wow. Uh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little nervous, but fine."

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Als." He said softly. "How old is she again?"

"Four. I'm an idiot for being nervous, right?"

Even though I couldn't see him, I was pretty sure he was shaking his head. "Absolutely not. But, are you worried that she won't like you?"

My eyes widened. "I am now!" I shrieked. Thank god I was alone in the library.

"Sorry, sorry." He rushed. "Forget I said that."

"That's a little hard to do." I mumbled.

"If I was there right now, you'd slap me, right?"

I chuckled. "You know me too well."

"Best friends forever, remember?"

"Duh!" I giggled. "So, how's life back in New York?"

He let out a dramatic sigh. "It's so boring without you."

"Aw, poor baby." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. "But seriously, it'd be a lot better here if you were here."

"I could always visit." I suggested.

"I wouldn't want you spending money on a plane ticket to visit me."

"That's what you did." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I don't want you spending money."

"Austin, are you forgetting that I'm rich?" I paused. "Well, my dad is, but he'd buy me a ticket if it meant getting to see you."

"Als, I didn't forget." He said. "But, I'd rather I visit you then you visit me."

I narrowed my eyes. "You just want to go to Sonic Boom again, don't you?"

"Maybe." He muttered. "It's just so awesome!"

I chuckled and glance at the wall clock. I had about five minutes before class started. "Austin, I have to go."

"Fine." He mumbled. "And since you can't see me, just know that I'm pouting."

I laughed. "Why do you have to be so adorable?"

"Because I'm Austin Moon."

"Austin Monica Moon." I corrected.

"Ally!" He whined, dragging out the last two letters of my name. "You know I hate my middle name!"

I smirked. "I know. I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I'll let you go."

"Alright, bye. Love you."

"Love you too, babe. Talk to you later."

I smiled and hung up, ripping out my headphones before shoving them and my phone into my pocket. I grabbed my books and walked out, hurrying towards first period.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, I was pleasantly surprised to see Emily already sitting at our table. Since I had packed my own lunch today, I didn't need to stand on line and buy gross food.

"Hey," I greeted Emily, taking a seat next to her.

She looked at me and gave a half-smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked, biting into my turkey sandwich.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looked down at her lunch.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Em, why were you barely in school last week?"

She looked at me, tears were forming in her eyes. "I couldn't handle everything that was going on." She admitted, her voice small. "I still can't."

I frowned and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

She pulled back and looked at me, confusion written all over her face. "Why are you sorry? You're the victim in all this."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "But so are you. I didn't even think about how you were handling all of this."

She shrugged and stabbed her salad. "I just wish my dad didn't keep this from me. We used to tell each other everything."

Not knowing what to say, I changed the subject. Sort of. "I'm meeting Jamie today."

She looked at me, wide eyed. "Really?" I nodded. "I didn't think you'd actually want to meet her."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "She's my sister."

"I know, but with everything that happened, I figured that meeting Jamie would just be a bad reminder."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Em, I would never think of Jamie that way."

She nodded slowly. "Are you still pissed at your mom and my dad?"

"Yes. And I think I will be for a while." I admitted.

"Trust me, it's going to be a while before I forgive my dad."

I took another bite of my sandwich before speaking again. I swallowed first, of course. "I hated that my mom didn't tell me about Jamie before she died."

"What would you have down if she did?" Em asked.

I bit my lip. "I honestly don't know. I imagine that I would yell at her, but I'm not so sure." She nodded and finished her lunch.

After school, I rushed to Sonic Boom so I could inform my dad what was happening. I assumed that Bradley would be dropping Jamie off, and I wasn't sure how my dad would react with seeing him.

"Hi, dad." I greeted as I walked into the store.

He looked up from the cash register and smiled. "Hi, sweetie." I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "How was school?"

"Fine." I answered. "Um, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Um, I'm meeting my sister today." I said quietly. "And Bradley might be dropping her off." I quickly added.

I expected him to scowl or glare, but he didn't. He just simply nodded. "That's good." He collected his things. "I'll be heading home now to start dinner." He kissed my cheek and walked out, causing me to groan.

I glanced at the clock every few minutes, praying that time would speed up. I was really anxious to meet Jamie, and I really hoped she liked me. Jeez, I sounded like Jamie was some celebrity.

As soon as the clock struck four, the door opened. I held my breath and looked at Bradley and Jamie. Jamie was a cute little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She definitely got the eyes from her father.

"Hi, Ally." Bradley greeted. I waved. He picked up Jamie and set her on his hip. "This is Jamie. Jamie this is Ally. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," She mumbled shyly.

"Hi, Jamie." I smiled. "Does she know?" I asked, referring to me being her sister. He nodded.

"I told her the day you found out." He explained. I nodded. "So, I was thinking that I'd leave her here with you for a couple of hours while I walk around."

"That's fine. The store isn't really busy today, so we can hangout."

He smiled and kissed Jamie's cheek. "You hear that, Jamie? You're gonna spend the day with your sister."

Jamie simply nodded. Bradley handed her over to me and I set her on my hip. He said goodbye to his daughter and me before walking out.

"So Jamie, what do you like to do?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Was I insane?

"Color." She mumbled.

I grinned. "Would you like a coloring book?" She smiled and nodded. At least I got her to smile. Point for Ally D!

I grabbed a coloring book and a packet of crayons from the closet and placed her on the counter.

For the next two hours, Jamie and I had gotten pretty close. She actually lost her shyness in the first twenty minutes, and we actually had a good time.

When Bradley came to pick her up, I told him that the visit went well, and he was actually happy. I couldn't help but smile and tear up a little when Jamie said, "Bye, sissy." As she and Bradley walked out.

Maybe being a sister wasn't so bad.

**Hey, people! I know I'm not updating as frequently, but I've been focusing on my other story, Stranded. You should check it out. I hoped you liked this chapter. I was happy with the outcome of it. Do you think we can reach 100 reviews? You guys rock! Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been having pretty bad writer's block. I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

**And to anyone who was wondering where Stranded went, I deleted it. I didn't think it was turning out that well, so I got rid of it. Sorry to anyone who was enjoying it. **

Ally POV

"So, you did it?" Austin asked me over video chat.

I nodded. "Yup. I officially applied to MUNY. Did you?"

"Yeah, and I'm so nervous." His eyes were wide with fear.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You're gonna get in."

"So will you." He assured me.

It was now November and the time for winter break was getting closer and closer. Austin apparently already bought the tickets for him and Dez, so all we had to do was wait. I had gotten a lot closer to Jamie, and let me tell you that she was an amazing little sister. Even though I was still mad at Bradley, I had to admit that we had gotten closer as well. There were moments where I just wanted to snap at him and rip his head off, but there were other moments where I would actually talk to him. But I was sure of one thing. I would never forgive him or my mother. I didn't care that she was dead.

"How long do you think it'll be until we hear from them?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "A few months. I'm gonna try not to think about it as much."

"That's a lie." He deadpanned. "You're gonna think about it every day."

I opened my mouth to argue, but decided against it. "I hate that you're right."

He chuckled. "And don't you dare say you're always right." I quickly added, noticing that he had a smirk on his face.

That smirk disappeared. "How do you do that?"

I popped my imaginary collar. "I'm just that awesome, babe."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Never do that again." This time I rolled my eyes. "So, how does it feel being a big sister?"

"It's good. I'm just still getting used to it." I replied.

He nodded. "Austin Moon, why is your underwear on the couch?" The voice of Mimi echoed through my speakers. Austin's eyes widened and he blushed.

I burst out laughing. "Ally, stop laughing!" He whined. I shook my head and continued to laugh. "Alright, I'm hanging up on you. Love you."

"Love you, too." I giggled. He playfully glared at me before hanging up.

Since it was Saturday, I didn't have to worry about waking up early for school. I decided to see if Trish and Emily wanted to come over for a sleep over.

_Hey, you guys want to sleepover tonight?_ I sent the group text and waited for an answer.

_I'm in, _Trish responded.

_Yes! I need to get out of here!_ Emily replied.

_Come over now,_ I sent.

I left my phone on the bedside table while I walked out of my room to talk to my dad. Walking downstairs, I noticed that he was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hey, dad." I greeted, taking a seat next to him at the table.

He swallowed the food in his mouth. "Hi, sweetie. What's up?"

"Is it okay if Trish and Emily sleepover?"

He nodded, a smile on his face. "Sure. Just no boys." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Our boyfriends are in New York, and I don't think Emily even has one."

He ruffled my hair. "I was kidding." He finished off his sandwich and set his dirty plate in the sink. "I have to get to the store."

I nodded. "Have fun."

"Don't I always?"

"Nope." I grinned. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head before heading out.

I waited in the living room for Trish and Emily, and they arrived minutes after my dad left. I led them up to my room and they both collapsed on my bed.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Trish asked.

I shrugged. "Movie, food, food, and more food." I said, causing them to chuckle.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said. "But can we please order pizza?"

"Yeah, can we?" Trish asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

I blinked. "Trish, I think being with Dez softened you up. You never pout."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. He's turning me into a softy!" Emily and I burst out laughing.

After ordering the pizza, the girls and I passed the time by watching mindless TV. I was almost positive that we lost a few IQ points by watching the crap we watched. Whatever.

Once the pizza finally arrived, we immediately dug in. What? We were hungry.

"So, what are you getting Austin for Christmas?" Trish asked, biting into her pizza.

"I have no clue." I answered, biting into my own pizza. "He has everything he's ever wanted."

"Perks of being rich."

"He's rich?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"You should see the apartment he lives in." Trish said, letting out a low whistle. "It's huge."

"It does get lonely, you know?" I told her. "I should know."

"Yeah, but didn't you guys spend every day together?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, but still."

After finishing off the pizza, we settled on watching a bunch of chick flicks. Let's just say that's what we did the entire night.

* * *

It was now Monday and even though I had a lot of fun over the weekend, I was a bit excited for school. I didn't understand why since I had a teacher I pretty much despised. Just because we had conversations that didn't end in arguments didn't mean I liked him. Quite the opposite, actually.

Trish and I walked towards our lockers, laughing about what we did over the weekend. We kind of looked like idiots, but we didn't care. The halls were barely roaming with students, anyway. Emily had to leave Sunday afternoon, so she couldn't come with us to school.

"Als, I have some bad news." Trish said, leaning against her locker.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"While you were in the bathroom this morning, I got a call from my mom and she told me that my grandma is really sick." She started. "We're flying down to Mexico for the week because there's a chance she won't make it." I noticed tears brimming her eyes and I immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Trish." I whispered soothingly. She nodded. "When are you leaving?"

She pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes. "Before lunch. My mom is picking me up and then we're going straight to the airport."

I nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "I just thought I'd let you know that I won't be here. Oh, and I can't bring my phone, so don't text me."

"How are you gonna survive?" I joked, causing her to chuckle. At least that got rid of the depressing mood. "Did you tell Dez?"

"No, I didn't get the chance. Do you think it's possible for you to tell him?" She asked.

"Sure." I told her. "I'll just tell Austin to tell him since I'll most likely be talking to him later."

She smiled. "Thanks. Now, I should go tell all my teachers that I'll be gone for a week. I need to get the homework."

I gaped at her. "Trish, you never do homework."

Her eyes widened. "What has Dez done to me?!"

* * *

As soon as school was over, I hurried home and requested a video chat with Austin. He accepted almost immediately, and that made me feel all giddy inside. God, that made me sound like a little girl.

"Hey, Als." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Hey. Is Dez with you by any chance?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know about?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit. "Don't be weird." He laughed. "No, Trish wanted me to tell him that he won't be able to contact her all week."

"Why?"

"She's going to Mexico to see her grandma who's possibly dying." I frowned.

He frowned as well. "I'll tell him when he comes over later."

"Thanks."

Realizing that we didn't want to talk about potential death, he started talking about winter break.

"I seriously can't wait for you to get here." I told him, smiling.

He grinned. "Same. This will definitely be the best Christmas ever."

"Speaking of Christmas, I have no clue what to get you."

He shook his head. "Als, you don't have to get me anything."

"Too bad. You're getting a present."

"Oh, thank god." He breathed, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

I chuckled. "Drama Queen."

He gasped. "Don't you mean King?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "Mmm, nope. Drama Queen."

"That's just hurtful."

I smiled. "Don't be a baby."

"Okay, first I'm a Drama Queen, and now I'm a baby?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "You got that right."

"That's hurts, babe. That's hurts."

"Man up." I teased.

He chuckled and shook his head. "So, did the whole Dallas thing blow over?"

I nodded slowly. "Brooke told everyone that he lied, and now no one will talk to him. But that doesn't stop him from glaring at me whenever he gets the chance."

"At least everyone knows he lied." He said. I nodded. "But that's all he does? He doesn't say anything to you?"

"He tries to, but I don't let him."

"Good. And if he does try anything, have Trish beat him up." I laughed and agreed.

We spent the next hour talking about anything and everything. But not seeing him in person broke my heart a little.

Winter break couldn't come fast enough.

**I'm on vacation at the moment, so I won't be able to update often. I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading! Please review! Do you think we can get 15? Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally POV

"When will the damn plane get here?" I mumbled to myself.

"Als, you've been asking that for the past five minutes." Trish told me. "Take a chill pill."

I grumbled in response. My leg was constantly bouncing, and I was fiddling with my hands in my lap. I was just so excited. I was finally getting to see Austin again. And Dez, of course.

I knew Dez being here would mean a lot to Trish since she could use more comfort about her grandmother's passing. Yes, she died. I had never seen Trish cry so much in my life since she was never the type to cry.

About five minutes passed when I saw a plane land. That had to be their plane. But, since I knew that they never let the passengers leave until everything was in order, Trish and I stayed in our seats.

After what felt like an eternity, passengers started walking out of the gate. Trish and I bolted out of our seats and walked closer so we could get a better look. I had to basically stand on my tippy toes to get a good look at everyone walking out. But, I was just looking for the mop of blonde hair.

I bit my lip, continuing to search for him. As soon as my eyes locked with his, I smiled. He did the same basically ran towards me. Call it cliché, but everyone around us faded, and it was like we were the only two people in the world.

His body collided with mine, and his muscular arms wrapped around my tiny body. My arms immediately went around his neck, pulling him closer, if that was even possible.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I missed you, too." I mumbled, my head in the crook of my neck. Tears welled up in my eyes, but they were happy tears. Definitely happy tears.

"Guys, we're kind of in the way of everyone." I heard Trish say. I almost forgot she was here. Oops.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from Austin, but he kept one of his arms around my waist. "Let's go." I mumbled, blushing.

The four of us walked out of the airport, talking about the flight they just endured. Austin complained about how long it was, but Dez gushed about it. He loved flying. Who knew?

Walking into the parking lot, I immediately spotted Trish's car. I didn't want to drive, so she offered. I was pleasantly surprised, but agreed nonetheless. Dez took the passenger seat so he could talk to Trish, while Austin and I grabbed the backseat. The suitcases Austin and Dez brought were shoved in the truck.

I snuggled up into his side, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. Trish started the car and sped out of the airport parking lot. She was a good driver, but she did have some road rage.

"Get out of the way, dipshit!" She yelled, honking the horn.

Talk about a lot of road rage.

"I'm so glad you're here." I whispered, shifting slightly so I was looking at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Me too."

I quickly glanced at Trish and Dez, and saw that they were in deep conversation. They weren't focused on anything else. Good.

"I talked to my dad and got him to agree about us sharing my room." I told him.

"Really?" He looked pleasantly surprised.

I nodded. "He trusts us and knows that we won't do anything 'adult like.'"

He chuckled. "Were those your dad's words, or yours?"

"His." I said. "He said some other stuff, but I'd rather not repeat them."

"Awkward?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

When we arrived at my place, Austin and Dez grabbed their suitcases and followed us inside. Trish and Dez immediately went to the room Dez would be using, while Austin and I went to mine. Trish talked her parents into letting her stay here for a week. She wanted to spend a lot of alone time with her boyfriend, which was understandable.

Entering my bedroom, I turned around and quickly locked the door. My dad wasn't home, but I didn't want Trish and Dez interrupting anything. Even though nothing, um, sexual would be happening. Wow, that was awkward for me to say.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Austin asked, amusement evident in his voice.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I wanted some alone time with you." He smiled and gripped my hips, pulling me closer.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered, his lips ghosting over mine. "You know, I didn't even get a kiss yet."

I smirked. "Then we should fix that." He grinned and crashed his lips onto mine. The feeling of his lips on mine was the best. I hadn't kissed him in so long, so getting to kiss him now was rejuvenating. Austin pinched my side, causing me to gasp. He took that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. Bastard. All he had to do was ask.

We pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting. "We have a lot of kissing to make up." Austin said.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Don't you want to unpack?" I asked, noticing his suitcase on my bed.

"Do I have to?" He whined, pouting slightly.

"No unpacking, no kissing." His eyes widened and he immediately started unpacking. I chuckled to myself and watched Austin speed around the room, throwing his clothes in the drawers that I emptied for him.

Ten minutes later, Austin was bent over, his hands on his knees. "Done." He panted.

I hopped off my bed and walked up to him. "That was a record."

"I think I deserve a kiss." He straightened himself up, no longer panting.

I pecked his cheek. "That's not what I meant." He groaned. He pointed to his pouty lips. I playfully rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck. "Better."

"You're such a boy." I commented.

"I don't you would want me any other way."

"Well, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl." I joked.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What?!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Chill, Austin. I was joking."

"But I got excited!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest. "You really are a boy."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. "So, should we go check on Trish and Dez?"

I shook my head. "Nah, let them have their alone time. Trish needs to be with him."

"How is she doing about her grandma's passing?" He asked softly.

"She's handling it pretty well. But, she was really close to her, so she's still grieving." He nodded, frowning.

Silence fell over us, but it was a comfortable silence. There was never an awkward silence between us.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, do you want to meet my sister?"

He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "You want me to meet her?" I nodded. "Uh, sure. When?"

"Well, Bradley is supposed to drop her off tomorrow, so then." I told him. "Is that okay?"

He smiled. "That's fine, Als. I can't wait to meet her."

"She's shy at first, but she'll warm up to you."

"I know." He popped his imaginary collar. "Kids love me."

I rolled my eyes. "What kids?"

"Als, I've babysat kids from my building for the past three years."

I gaped at him. "You never told me this."

He shrugged. "It never came up. But, now you know."

"Gee, you don't say." I deadpanned.

He chuckled. "Sorry I never told you. Will a kiss make you feel better?"

I smiled, chuckling. "You love kissing, don't you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Now, what do you say?"

"Fine," I fake groaned. "If it will make you feel better."

"Babe, it'll make us both feel better." He winked before pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. He pulled away a moment later. "Now, don't you feel better."

"Eh." I teased and ran out of my room. Austin was in too much shock, so I had time to unlock my door and run downstairs. I heard him yell my name, but all I did was laugh and run into the hall closet.

I waited patiently for Austin start searching for me, but I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. I found this really funny.

"Ally?" I heard Austin call. He was right outside the door. I slowly opened it and stuck peeked outside. His back was turned, so I took the opportunity to jump on his back. He squealed like a girl. Yes, a girl.

"Jesus, Ally!" He shrieked, causing me to laugh. I hopped off his back and he turned to me. "That wasn't nice." He pouted.

"Maybe not." I agreed. "But it sure as hell was funny." I giggled.

"You'll pay for that, Dawson. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day."

I blinked. "That sounds like something from a movie."

He shrugged and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't question the random hug. I just enjoyed it.

This was going to be the best winter break ever.

**Kind of short, but at least I updated. I'm still on vacation, but I'll try to write when I have free time. So, I was a bit disappointed that I didn't reach the amount of reviews I was hoping for on the last chapter. Do you think we can make it now? 15 reviews is all I ask for. I don't think that's too much. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, it's been a while. But when you have writer's block, everything just sucks. So I hope this chapter doesn't suck. **

Ally POV

"Austin, wake up." I whispered in my boyfriend's ear as he slept soundly. All he did was slightly groan and bury his head deeper in the pillow. "Austin," I said a little louder.

"What?" He whined, his voice raspy.

"Bradley's going to be here in an hour to drop off Jamie, so get up." I lightly slapped his back since he was sleeping on his stomach and walked out of the room, making my way downstairs. My dad was at work, and Trish and Dez were out. They wanted alone time together, and I couldn't blame them.

While Austin was hopefully getting up, I decided to make some breakfast. Pancakes, his favorite. I grabbed all the ingredients and started making the batter, adding some chocolate chips to make them, well, chocolaty. I grabbed a pan and let it heat up before pouring some of the batter onto it.

Twenty minutes and a stack of pancakes later, I was officially done. Suddenly, I heard, "Pancakes!" followed by heavy footsteps hurry down the stairs. Chuckling, I placed the stack of pancakes on the kitchen table. I set two sets of plates down with forks and knives before sitting down.

"You are the best!" Austin's voice was muffled by the food he shoved in his mouth.

I slightly grimaced. "Austin, that's disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full."

He rolled his eyes, but swallowed the food he had stuffed in his mouth. "Better?"

I nodded, a proud smile on my face. "Yup."

After eating breakfast, I placed all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I need to go get dressed before they get here." I told Austin.

"I'll be down here watching TV." He plopped down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. I ruffled his blonde hair before making my way upstairs.

Since it was winter, and even though we lived in Miami, it did tend to get chilly, so I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater. I re-curled my hair and put on a little bit of makeup before slipping on my Uggs. Just as I was about to walk out of my room, the doorbell rang.

"Ally!" Austin called, causing me to roll my eyes.

I ran down the steps and hurried towards the door, swinging it open. I plastered on a fake smile and let them in. I was happy about seeing Jamie, but I still hated Bradley.

Bradley greeted Austin and me, even though he was a bit shocked to see Austin. He informed us that he would pick up Jamie at around four, so we had a lot of time to kill. I was relieved when he walked out that door.

"Jamie, you want to meet someone?" I asked my little sister, bending down so I was her height.

Austin bent down as well. "Hi, Jamie." He greeted sweetly. "I'm Austin." She murmured a quick 'hi' before burying her head in my chest.

"Told you she was shy." I told Austin, chuckling.

He shrugged. "She'll warm up to me once I suggest this." He whispered in my ear. "Hey, Jamie, want to go out and get some ice cream?"

Jamie immediately smiled. "Okay!"

Austin chuckled and looked at me. "She's not shy anymore."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright, then let's get going. Sarah's Sundaes is close by, so we can walk." Sarah's Sundaes was the best ice cream shop in Miami. Even though sundaes was in the name, they sold more than sundaes.

I made sure I had my cellphone before following Austin out of the house, Jamie in my arms. She was so small for her age. Sarah's Sundaes was only a short walk away, so we made in their in no time.

"Alright, Jamie, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Vaniwwa!" She exclaimed happily, mispronouncing vanilla.

I chuckled and looked at the cashier behind the counter, who just so happened to be a girl. She was already eyeing Austin.

"Hi, can we get a small cup of vanilla ice cream?" I asked as nice as possible. She was still looking at Austin.

"Sure." She replied, then smiled widely. "And what would you like?" She winked at my boyfriend, who actually looked uncomfortable.

"I'll have a large cup of cookie dough ice cream, and my girlfriend will have a large cup of fruity mint swirl." He told her, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'.

The smile that was on her face was wiped away, and she murmured a quick 'sure, whatever' before starting our orders.

We walked over to a table and sat down, waiting for our orders. I set Jamie down on a chair and looked at Austin. "She was flirting with you." I said bluntly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. She was honestly creeping me out."

At least he knew she was flirting and didn't act on it. I had moments where I was worried about Austin leaving me for someone else, but I didn't think I had to be worried anymore.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the flirting witch telling us our orders were ready. I was about to head on up there and pay for them, but Austin stopped me.

"You'll have to let me pay for something once in a while." I told him once he sat down, placing our cups on the table. I handed Jamie her cup with a spoon and she immediately dug in. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay?" He asked.

"I'm not having this conversation again." I told him, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. "Mmm, fruity mint swirl."

He chuckled. "You and your fruity mint swirl."

"Don't talk Pancake Boy."

"Touché."

As I continued eating my ice cream, my eyes landed on his cup where I spotted a number. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Austin asked, his eyes on me.

"Look at your cup." I sighed and leaned back in my chair, my arms crossed over my chest.

He did as told and immediately spotted the number. He quickly looked at the girl behind the counter, and she sent a wink his way.

"I swear…" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Als, relax." He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "That number goes in the trash as soon as I'm done with my ice cream."

I nodded, my tense body relaxing. "Good."

"Sissy, look!" I turned to Jamie and burst out laughing. She had ice cream all over her face. "I finished!"

I continued chuckling. "Yes you did, Jamie." I grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser and wiped her face. Once she was all cleaned up, I threw away her trash before continuing to eat my ice cream.

Austin and I ate in silence, with Jamie occasionally blurting out something ridiculous. I was happy when Austin threw out his cup, the number going with it. I couldn't help but grin when I saw the look on the girl's face.

"Now what?" Austin asked as we started walking down the street.

"Can we go to the park?" Jamie asked.

I looked at Austin who shrugged. "Sure." I smiled. She grinned and grabbed both our hands, pulling us in the direction of the park.

"Someone's excited." Austin teased. Jamie nodded excitedly. She had so much energy.

As soon as we arrived at the park, Jamie ran off towards the swing set. "Austin, push me!"

Austin chuckled and ran over to her. "Your wish is my command, Princess Jamie." He stood behind her and have her a little push, the swing only moving a foot off the ground. Jamie would squeal whenever Austin pushed her higher, and the scene in front of me was just so adorable that I had to take a picture. So I did.

"I'll push you next, Queen Ally." Austin teased, noticing that I sat down on the swing next to Jamie.

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "No thanks. Knowing you, you'll push me so hard that I'll fly off."

He gasped in mock hurt. "I would never do that, babe."

I scoffed. "Sure."

He suddenly grinned and appeared behind me in a matter of seconds. "Austin!" I shrieked as he pushed me. But since he wasn't holding himself back like he was with Jamie, I was a few feet off the ground.

"Having fun, Als?" He laughed.

I scowled, even though he couldn't see me. "A blast." I deadpanned. I continued to go higher and higher, and I honestly thought I was going to fall off.

After a few moments, I started laughing. I had to admit, it was fun. "Alright, you can stop, Austin." He did as told and helped stop the swing. I hopped off looked at my boyfriend who had a huge smile on his face. I playfully rolled my and swatted his stomach, earning a chuckle from him.

"Jamie, are you having fun today?" I asked my little sister.

She nodded, hopped off her swing and ran into my legs, hugging them tight. "I love you, sissy."

I swear, my eyes started to tear up a little. I looked at Austin who was mouthing 'aww.' I bent down so I could properly hug Jamie. "I love you, too."

**This probably wasn't the greatest chapter, but at least I updated. Seriously, writer's block sucks. If you guys could throw out ideas for me, that's be great. And don't forget to check out my other stories, The Fake Breakup, and Break Down The Walls. Review!**


End file.
